A Satisfying Encounter
by sakurablossom1694
Summary: "Well, it seems as if you aren't fast enough to even escape me," Itachi stated. "On the other hand, I have a feeling that you aren't going to mind what I'm going to do." His smirk grew bigger. WARNING! HEAVY LANGUAGE AND LEMON!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. We've all read this before, yada, yada, yada...and here goes the story :3 In this story, Sakura is 16 (she's still a Chunin but a little more powerful than the anime series) and Itachi is 21. **

**Summary:** On the way home from a frustrating mission, Sakura decides she deserves a little fun. She stops in at a bar and treats herself to some sake. When she was done, she headed out again and was heading towards the forest. Little did she know, she was being followed by a very strong chakra. After she stopped for a break, the presence made itself known. It was none other than the infamous Itachi Uchiha. Sakura panicked and tried getting away but he was quicker and pinned her to the ground with his body kneeling over hers. What does he have in mind for this drunk kunoichi?

* * *

><p>It was a calm night, and the full moon was shining brightly in the deep midnight blue sky. There was a slight breeze that made the leaves on the tree branches dance. Of course, a certain pink-haired kunoichi didn't really give a damn about anything at the moment. She was pissed, no, livid. This mission was supposed to be very simple; deliver a secret scroll to the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Delivering it was the easy part, returning home was not. She was ambushed by Sound ninjas. "Bastards." She muttered to herself. They came at her and threw kunai knives, Shuriken, Paper Bombs and Senbon Needles with poison on the tips. She dodged them with ease, moving gracefully as she avoided the attacks. It took about an hour to defeat those bastards, but she got the job done, with little injuries. The thing that got Sakura so aggravated was that they were saying that Sasuke wanted to restore his clan with her, and only for that sole reason. She knew that was a bunch of bullshit. <strong>'Sasuke would never want to restore his clan with someone with pink-hair,'<strong> her inner mused. **'He wouldn't come back even if he wanted to restore his clan. He's too caught up in his Uchiha pride,'** her inner spat. "I do suppose that's true, that arrogant bastard. But still, he's a former teammate and I'll do anything to get him back," she commented on what her inner said. She started to walk away from the area she just fought and headed back home. "Nonetheless, those sons-of-bitches are dead and they got me all riled up. I need a drink, now!"

Luckily for the pissy kunoichi, there was a town just up ahead. **'Thank God!'** her inner said as they saw a bar in sight. People in the town looked at her with narrowed eyes. She forgot that her attire was all shredded up from the battle she just won. _'Oh well, it doesn't matter, I need a fucking drink now!'_ She walked into the small bar. It was almost full of shinobi from other villages. She took her seat at a bar stool and ordered a bottle of sake. She could feel eyes staring at her, but she paid the people no attention. When the sake was brought to her, she started to drink. In a matter of minutes, she downed the whole bottle. Once she was done with the first bottle, she ordered another. That one was downed quicker. She did this until she had consumed a total of 5 bottles of sake. Now, she was beyond tipsy. Sakura managed to stagger out of the bar and out in to the town, attempting to head back home. Once she was out of the town, she jumped on to a tree branch and headed the direction she thought was home.

She managed to stay on the branches for about 15 seconds before her ass fell to the surface of the earth. "Damn it all! What the hell jussst happened to, um, me," she slurred. Sakura was caught off guard when she heard a smooth deep voice. "I don't know, why don't you tell me kunoichi?" He smirked at the girl before him. "W-what do you want? And how did...how did you get h-h-here," she hiccupped when she said 'here'. The small but curvaceous girl tried scooting away from the infamous ninja. He took a step towards her, and another. She distanced herself more with every step he took toward her. _'What doess he want with a...with a perssson like me? I'm nothing sp-special.' _**'Honey, to him, you're something REALLY special right now...You got yourself into this situation, except for the clothes part, but I'm not lifting a finger to help.'** The stoic Uchiha, now with a smirk and a glint of desire in his eyes, took one last step closer to the drunk girl. _'Now'ss my chance,'_ she thought and she tried leaping away from the man, but she wasn't quick enough. She was now pinned to the ground. "Well, it seems as if you aren't fast enough to even escape me," Itachi stated. "On the other hand, I have a feeling that you aren't going to mind what I'm going to do." His smirk grew bigger. The drunk girl drawled, "Oh yeah? Want to give me jussst a little inssight of what you're gonna do to meee?" She giggled. "I might enjoy it if you pleasssee tell me," she was giving him a seductive smile. He chuckled lightly. "Kunoichi, it would ruin my plans if I told you. But I will tell you one thing, you're coming with me." And with that, he picked up the girl, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to reappear in his bedroom at the Akatsuki base.

Itachi set her down on her feet and he turned her so she was facing him. Before she had a chance to say anything, his lips were on hers. He traced his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her sweet cavern. She kept her lips closed, until she felt a pair of strong warm hands grasp her hips and bring them close to his body. Gasping in surprise, Itachi took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Their tongues danced with each other, the kiss becoming passionate and needy. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She took off his Akatsuki cloak and tossed it somewhere in his room. Her hands felt his toned abdomen and travelled up to his shoulders where she squeezed them as he moved his hands behind her to grope her ass. She moaned into the kiss, driving Itachi wild with lust. Small hands gripped his raven colored locks and undid the loose pony, letting his long silky hair flow down his back. He took this time to take off her now revealing top. Bindings covered her D-cup breasts, and her flat, yet toned stomach was very appealing to the older Uchiha's sight. Large hands came up and undid the bindings, and let them fall to the floor. Once free of the bindings, he took the opportunity to cup her left breast with his right hand and kiss and suck on her neck. "Mmmm yeah! God that feels soooo good Itachi! Ahh!" He bit gently on her neck and sucked, knowing damn well that there was going to be a nice red hickey. As his mouth went south to her right breast, she gripped his hair. Sucking on the sensitive nipple, he swirled his tongue around it sensually. She let out another moan, telling him to continue with his wonderful ministrations. _'Damn this iss niceee. Just by kissing me he made me reaaally wet.'_ Suddenly, he stopped his ministrations and picked her up and brought her to his bed and laid her down carefully. She looked up at him with absolute lust in her drunken jade orbs. He got on top of her, his hands on each side of her head. He said with a smirk, "Now the fun begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Was it good? Bad? If I made any mistakes, please tell me! I'm out of it, at 12:30am and with the stomach flu, I just can't think right! Hahah. Please review, and criticism is welcome! :3 And I've decided, if I get 15 or more reviews, I'll write another chapter :D<strong>


End file.
